Bionic Brain
by Mina-Prower
Summary: After the Brain runs out of clean clothes to wear, his only choice is that Bionic Bunny costume. He is so glad to wear that costume, and he just cannot resist it. Can the Brain go back to wearing normal clothes?


**Bionic Brain**

Disclaimer: I do not own _Arthur_ or any of its characters or content from the series. The characters and etc. from _Arthur_ belong to Marc Brown, PBS, WGBH, and Cookie Jar (formerly CINAR).

One morning on Tuesday, 8-year-old Alan Powers, who often goes by "the Brain" woke up from his bed. He was wearing his yellow sleepshirt and yellow and orange striped pajama pants. As he walked to his dresser, he searched through all the drawers. In one drawer, there was just one shirt in there; in the next drawer, there was nothing in there, which is where he keeps his casual pants; in the next drawer, there were four pairs of boxers, including two pairs of _Bionic Bunny_ boxers, two pairs of undershirts, and some pairs of socks in there; in the next drawer, there were some sleepshirts and pairs of pajama pants; and in the next drawer, there was a Bionic Bunny costume. Then the Brain let out a scream across the house.

"MA!" the Brain called loudly.

The Brain's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Powers who were in their mid-30s were in the kitchen. Mr. Powers was wearing tan pajamas and was sitting at the table reading a newspaper article from _The Elwood City Times_, and Mrs. Powers was wearing a lavender nightgown and was cooking chocolate chip hotcakes. Mrs. Powers's hair was brown and curly.

"Could you please watch the hotcakes?" Mrs. Powers said to her husband. "I'll be right back."

Then Mrs. Powers walked out the kitchen, and Mr. Powers put down the newspaper and walked to the stove where the hotcakes were being cooked. Then Mrs. Powers headed to the Brain's room.

"What do you want Alan?" called Mrs. Powers.

Then Mrs. Powers walked to the Brain's room.

"It's an emergency!" complained the Brain. "I'm out of clean clothes to wear!"

"Nice try, Alan," said Mrs. Powers, "but if you're out of clean clothes to wear, then you'll have to wear your clothes you haven't washed that are just in the laundry hamper. That's what you get for not doing your laundry."

"I'm so sorry," said the Brain.

"Just come on out and eat your breakfast," said Mrs. Powers. "Your hotcakes will be ready shortly."

Then Mrs. Powers and the Brain walked out of the bedroom and headed to the kitchen.

"Alan, your hotcakes are ready!" called Mr. Powers.

"Hotcakes!" said the Brain, enthusiastically. "All right!"

The Brain quickly ran to the kitchen, buttered his hotcakes, swirled some maple syrup on the hotcakes, then swirled some strawberry syrup on the hotcakes, then took out a glass from the cupboard and poured in some orange juice in his glass, then walked to the table, cut the hotcakes into slices, and started eating his breakfast and drinking orange juice. When he finished his breakfast, he wiped his face with a paper towel; and put the plate, silverware, and glass into the dishwasher. Then took out a slice of wheat bread and a slice of white bread and buttered them with jam, put them together, and put them in a plastic bag. Then he put a bag of jam sandwich, a can of limeade, and a red apple into his blue _Bionic Bunny_ lunchbox.

After the Brain packed his lunch, he headed to his room and put the lunchbox in his bookbag. The Brain had a solution. He opened the drawer to where his Bionic Bunny costume was and took it out of the drawer. The Brain took off his pajama pants, showing his _Bionic Bunny_ boxer shorts; then took off his sleepshirt, showing a white undershirt that had shoulder-straps; and then he put on the blue Bionic Bunny suit, a red hat with an antenna, white rabbit ears on his bear ears, a red cape, and a pair of white sneakers.

"I'm Bionic Brain!" said the Brain to himself in Bionic Bunny jargon.

Then the Brain came out of his room with his bookbag.

"Alan!" called Mrs. Powers. "You can't go to school in that Bionic Bunny costume. It's not Halloween anymore."

"I'm afraid I must!" said the Brain with a disappointed look on his face. "If my friends saw me wearing dirty clothes, they would all laugh at me. And this costume would make them really amused."

"All right, fine," sighed Mrs. Powers. "You can wear that costume to school, and I'll get your laundry done before I start work."

"Thanks," said the Brain.

Then the Brain went into the kitchen and picked up the rib-length apron and put it into his bookbag. Then the Brain walked into the garage, opened the garage door, and started riding on his bike to school.

As the Brain reached Lakewood Elementary School, he parked his bike in the bicycle rack. There were his friends: 8-year-old Arthur Read, 8-year-old Buster Baxter, 8-year-old Francine Frensky, and 8-year-old Muffy Crosswire in their casual clothes, and all of the other students at Lakewood were wearing their casual clothes, also.

As the Brain was putting his bookbag into his locker, Arthur started talking to him.

"Hey, Brain," said Arthur. "Why are you dressed up as Bionic Bunny?"

"Well," said the Brain, "I ran out of clean clothes, so I decided to wear this costume. It really shows everyone that I'm a fan of _Bionic Bunny_."

"Oh," said Arthur. "Well, at least you're amusing everyone."

"Yeah," said the Brain. "And that everyone should call me 'Bionic Brain'."

"I bet," said Arthur.

Just then, there was 9-year-old Binky Barnes with his club known as the "Tough Customers", whose members were 9-year-old Molly MacDonald, 9-year-old Rattles Ciccone, and a few others. They all stared at the Brain.

"Hey, look over there," said Binky, pointing his finger at the Brain, ten feet away. "It's the Brain dressed up as Bionic Bunny."

Then Binky and his club started laughing. The Brain felt irritated when he heard the Tough Customers laughing at him. Then the Brain took out his folders and closed his locker and headed Mr. Ratburn's classroom with Arthur. In the classroom, Buster, Francine, and Muffy who were sitting together in their desks stared at the Brain who was walking into the classroom.

"Why are you dressed up as Bionic Bunny, may we ask?" asked Buster, Francine, and Muffy simultaneously.

"Well, uh," said the Brain, "I was running out of clothes, so I decided to wear something to really amuse you guys."

"Really?" said Francine.

"Yeah," said the Brain.

Then the Brain sat in his desk on the opposite side of 8-year-old George Nordgren and next to 8-year-old Sue Ellen Armstrong, and 8-year-old Fern Walters sat on the opposite side of Sue Ellen and next to George. Arthur sat in desk his next to Buster and on the opposite side of Francine, and Muffy was sitting next to Francine and on the opposite side of Buster. Then Binky walked into the classroom and sat in his desk with three other students.

"Good morning class," said Mr. Ratburn as he walked into the classroom.

"Good morning, Mr. Ratburn," said the class.

"Alan Powers!" said Mr. Ratburn, staring at the Brain with a shocked look on his face. "What are you doing in my class in that Bionic Bunny costume?"

The Brain stood up from his desk and looked at Mr. Ratburn.

"Well," the Brain explained, "I ran out of clean clothes, so I wanted to find what there was to wear, and at least it would excite everyone at school."

All the students laughed, except for Arthur, Buster, Francine, Muffy, Sue Ellen, and Fern.

"Class!" shouted Mr. Ratburn. "Quiet down! This is not funny, especially when they have to stick with what they have left to wear."

The students that were laughing stopped laughing.

"Alan, please take your seat," said Mr. Ratburn. "And next time, do your laundry when you're supposed to."

The Brain then sat back down at his desk. Mr. Ratburn opened up the teacher's edition of the blue _Language Arts Grade 3_ textbook, which had dark blue spiral wires on it and turned it to page 94, showing only that page face-up.

"Now, class," said Mr. Ratburn, "for your Language Arts assignment, turn to page 94 in your textbook, get out a sheet of loose-leaf paper, and work on Exercise 16, #'s 1-20. This assignment is due tomorrow."

The students opened their desks, took out the student edition of the _Language Arts Grade 3_ textbook, which had binder ends that were the same color as the front and back covers; a sheet of loose-leaf paper, and a pencil, and then closed their desks and put the materials on the top of their desks. Everyone started doing their assignments, but the Brain stared up into space and daydreamed about being a superhero.

"Brain, why aren't you doing your work?" asked Sue Ellen, looking at him. "There is no reason to space off while we're working. We have about fifteen minutes to get this done, and I'm on #2. If you don't get it done, you will need to finish it at home."

"What was I doing?" the Brain asked himself. "This is not a superhero world, this is school and I know I'm intelligent, but should do the work anyway."

The Brain then stopped spacing off and started doing his work. He was behind in the assignment, despite his intelligences. He knew how to use the proper subject and object pronouns. He started writing as fast as he could to catch up, but he had to think on correct pronouns to use at each part of a sentence. Francine was one of the first to get finished. When time ran out, the Brain was in the middle of #19, but he was almost done. Only Arthur, Francine, Muffy, Sue Ellen, and Fern finished before the clock struck. Buster was working slowly, but he was on #12.

Later at recess, everyone went outside to play. 9-year-old Prunella Deegan looked at the Brain with surprise, as he was walking by.

"Hey, Brain," said Prunella. "Why are you dressed up as Bionic Bunny, may I ask?"

"Well," said the Brain, "I've decided to look like a superhero in the school, and I could like rescue some kids from troubles."

"Really?" said Prunella. "That's pretty interesting."

Then Sue Ellen was near Binky and the Tough Customers and was pretending to be a damsel-in-distress.

"Somebody help!" called Sue Ellen in a jargon of a woman in her 20s.

"Sue Ellen, I will rescue you!" called the Brain in Bionic Bunny jargon.

Then the Brain put his arms up in the air like a superhero and ran over to Binky and his club to get Sue Ellen.

"Get your hands off of this pretty young woman!" scolded the Brain in Bionic Bunny jargon.

"She's mine!" said Binky in bully jargon.

"Not anymore!" said the Brain in Bionic Bunny jargon. "She's a friend of mine! Go pick on somebody on your side!"

Then the Brain and Sue Ellen took each other's hand and walked off.

"IF IT MEANS ANYTHING TO YOU, YOU'LL BE SORRY!" shouted Binky after the Brain and Sue Ellen.

"WHY DON'T YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE US BOTH ALONE?" shouted the Brain and Sue Ellen in their normal jargon. "WE WISH YOU GUYS DON'T SAY ANYTHING AT ALL!"

"Oh, that's it!" said Binky, stomping his foot.

"I completely agree with you," said Molly. "I think the Brain is being a jerk and a show-off."

"Don't worry, young lady," said the Brain in Bionic Bunny jargon. "You're safe, and we hope you don't get kidnapped again."

"Thanks, Bionic Brain," said Sue Ellen in a jargon of a woman in her 20s. "You really saved my life."

Then the Brain and Sue Ellen went back to Arthur, Buster, Francine, Muffy, and Fern.

"It was so fun when the Brain and I acted like some of the characters in _Bionic Bunny_," Sue Ellen said to Fern.

"Really?" said Fern. "That's neat."

"Yeah," said Sue Ellen. "And I was like the damsel-in-distress, and he was like a hero to me."

"That's great," said Fern.

"Of course," said Sue Ellen. "Binky and I almost never get along. And when he runs a club, it's driving me crazy."

"Don't worry," said Fern. "I hope you don't ever get stuck with him anymore, unless there's a good reason to."

"For sure," said Sue Ellen.

Later at lunch, the Brain sat at a table and his friends: Arthur, Buster, Francine, Muffy, Fern, and Sue Ellen sat with him. Arthur and Buster both had blue _Bionic Bunny_ lunchboxes like the Brain does. Francine's lunchbox was an antique red lunchbox, but it had not deteriorated. Muffy's lunchbox was purple and it said "PRINCESS" in pink letters. Fern's lunchbox was purple and it had a picture of books on it. Sue Ellen's lunchbox was teal and it had a picture of two Japanese martial arts fighters with shaggy black hair and wearing a white uniform and black belts. The Brain put on his apron and opened his lunchbox, and everyone else opened their lunchboxes.

"Hey Brain," said Arthur. "Why do you have that apron?"

"Well," said the Brain, "I need it to keep my costume clean while eating."

"Oh," said Arthur.

Then the Brain took out a can of limeade, a jam sandwich, and an apple. Then Brain then opened the can of limeade and took a drink of it. Arthur's lunch included a sandwich with lettuce and tomato, and a can of lemonade; Buster's lunch included a slice of pizza and a can of blueberry soda; Francine's lunch included a red apple a can of cherry soda; Muffy's lunch included a slice of pie and a can of grape soda; Fern's lunch included a sandwich with peanut butter and grape jam on it, and a can of fruit punch soda; and Sue Ellen's lunch included a fried fish and a can of strawberry soda. They all started eating lunch and drinking soda.

After school, the Brain went to work with Mrs. Powers at their ice cream shop.

"Alan, you think you can work in that costume?" asked Mrs. Powers.

"I really think so," said the Brain. "Besides, the customers would be happy to see me in this Bionic Bunny costume. It's only not allowed if I'm an employee at any place, but of course we're employers, and employers may do what the employees may not do."

"All right then," said Mrs. Powers. "But make sure that the ice cream and other flavorings don't spill on your costume."

"They won't," said the Brain.

Just then, Jane Read and Bitzi Baxter came into the ice cream shop and walked up the counter.

"Hello," said Mrs. Powers. "What would you like?"

"I'll have strawberry," said Jane.

"And I would like blueberry," said Bitzi.

Then Mrs. Powers typed on the cash register and as she charged the amount, Jane and Bitzi split the bills. After Jane and Bitzi paid and received change, the Brain took out a cone and scooped out strawberry for Jane, and then took out another cone and scooped out blueberry for Bitzi, and then placed them both on the counter for them.

"Thanks," said Jane and Bitzi.

"Our pleasure," said Mrs. Powers and the Brain. "We hope you two have a wonderful day."

Then Jane and Bitzi started tasting their ice creams and walked out of the ice cream shop.

Six minutes later, 18-year-old Rubella and her sister Prunella came into the ice cream shop and walked up to the counter. Rubella was carrying a set of car keys in her hand.

"Hello, Deegan sisters," said Mrs. Powers. "What would you girls like?"

"Peppermint," said Rubella.

"Chocolate chip cookies," said Prunella.

Mrs. Powers then typed on the cash register, and then Rubella used her bills to pay for the ice cream, and then Rubella received some change. Then Mrs. Powers and the Brain walked into the invention room, and then Mrs. Powers walked over to the machine with the giant mixing bowl mounted on it, and the Brain opened up the cabinet with chocolate chip cookies in it, put them in the plastic container, then dumped the cookies into the bowl, and then Mrs. Powers turned on the mixer, and when it was done, the Brain held the dish under the pipe and pressed the button, and then the chocolate chip cookie ice cream went into the cone for Prunella. Then Mrs. Powers and the Brain walked back into the dining area, and then the Brain scooped out peppermint for Rubella and put it in a cone, and then placed both cones on the counter for the Deegan sisters. Then Rubella picked up her peppermint ice cream and Prunella picked up her chocolate chip cookie ice cream.

"Thanks," said Rubella and Prunella.

"Our pleasure," said Mrs. Powers and the Brain.

Then Rubella and Prunella started tasting their ice creams and walked out of the ice cream shop. Then they walked to Rubella's sky blue 1986 Oldsmobile Cutlass Ciera _Brougham_ 4-door sedan. After they finished eating their ice creams, Rubella took out her car keys and unlocked her door with the car door key, and then opened the door, unlocked all the doors, and then stepped inside the car; and then Prunella opened the door and sat in the rear seat, and then headed for home.

Four minutes later, 16-year-old Catherine and her sister Francine came into the ice cream shop and walked up to the counter. Catherine was carrying a set of car keys in her hand.

"Hello, Frensky sisters," said Mrs. Powers. "What would you girls like?"

"Rainbow for Francine and me," said Catherine.

Then Mrs. Powers typed on the cash register and as she charged the amount, Catherine paid her bills. After Catherine paid and received change, the Brain took out a cone and scooped out rainbow, and then took out another cone and scooped out rainbow again, and then put both cones on the counter for the Frensky sisters. Then Catherine and Francine picked up their ice creams.

"Thanks," said Catherine and Francine.

"Our pleasure," said Mrs. Powers and the Brain.

Then Catherine and Francine started tasting their ice creams and walked out of the ice cream shop. Then they walked to their family's brown full-sized 4-door sedan with two red lines around it, dual circular headlamps, rectangle taillights, and old-style wheel rims. After they finished eating their ice creams, Catherine took out her car keys and unlocked her door with the car door key, and then opened the door, stepped inside the car, then unlocked the door for Francine, then Francine stepped inside the car and sat in the rear seat, and then they both headed back to their apartment.

Later after going to work, the Brain invited Arthur, Buster, and Francine over to his house to watch _Bionic Bunny_ on VHS. They were watching it in the living room. Meanwhile, Mrs. Powers walked by with a laundry basket full of the Brain's clothes that were all washed, dried, and folded.

"Alan!" called Mrs. Powers. "I brought you some clean laundry."

"Just a minute, you guys," said the Brain. "I'll be right back."

Then the Brain walked over to the VCR and paused the video. He walked over to Mrs. Powers who was carrying the laundry basket, walked upstairs to his room, and then put his clothes in the drawers. Then he walked back downstairs and back into the living room, and then he pressed PLAY, and then pressed the REWIND button, and right away pressed the PLAY button again after rewinding twelve seconds where they left off in the video. Then the Brain sat back down. They continued watching it until it was dinnertime.

When it was close to dinnertime, Mr. Powers ordered the pizza from Pizza Paula's. In thirty minutes after ordering, Mr. Powers stepped into his car and drove over to Pizza Paula's to pick up the pizza, and came back home.

"Kids! Pizza!" called Mr. Powers, walking through the garage doorway and into the kitchen.

"Pizza!" said the Brain, Arthur, Buster, and Francine with excitement.

Mr. Powers set down the box on the counter and opened the box. Inside the box, it was a family sized pepperoni pizza with 22 slices. Mrs. Powers took out six porcelain plates from the cupboards and set them on the countertop, and individualized them. The Brain, Arthur, Buster, and Francine each took out a can of Sarah Soda from the refrigerator. Everyone picked up the plates and stood in line. Mr. Powers took the first slice and put it on his plate, then Mrs. Powers picked up a slice and put it on her plate, then the Brain picked up a slice and put it on his plate, then Arthur picked up a slice and put it on his plate, then Buster picked up a slice and put it on his plate, and then Francine picked up a slice and put it on her plate. Then they all sat at the table together. Then the kids opened up their cans of soda.

Everyone enjoyed the pizzas that they were eating. They all ate three slices, and only two were left over. The kids finished drinking their sodas. They all picked up their plates and put them in the dishwasher. The kids took turns washing out their soda cans in the sink and then throwing them into the aluminum-recycling bin.

Later at night, the Brain's friends all went home. He finished his homework in less than half an hour. Then it was about bedtime. The Brain walked into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. Then he headed for bed. He took off those sneakers, rabbit ears, and the hat and crawled into bed, still wearing that Bionic Bunny suit.

Then the Brain started to have a strange dream. There was the Brain at home alone. He walked to the living room and turned on the TV. It was the news about the events in Elwood City.

"The Powers couple has been trapped inside their ice cream shop and that the door handles have broken off on the inside," said the news reporter. "Only their only son is left behind and not with them."

"My parents?" cried the Brain. "OH NO! I have to save them!"

The Brain then ran out the front door.

"On behalf of Bionic Brain…HERE I COME!" the Brain called out in Bionic Bunny jargon.

Then the Brain ducked down by bending his knees, put his hands into fists, and bending his elbows, and jumped up and flew up in the air, and over the city, and then flew down to where the ice cream shop was located.

As the Brain reached the ice cream shop, he could see his parents inside and standing behind the door, calling for help. The Brain couldn't hear what they were saying. Mrs. Powers displayed the broken off doorknob in her hand to the Brain who was outside, although the doorknob on the exterior side of the door was still on there.

"I think I must open the door, because there's a knob on my side," the Brain said to himself.

Then the Brain then put his hand on the doorknob and opened the door. The door creaked louder than before. Mr. and Mrs. Powers stopped shouting right when the door opened.

"At last!" said Mrs. Powers. "You're like a superhero."

"I hope we can get a new door," said Mr. Powers. "This one is busted."

"Really?" said the Brain.

"We'll have to close this place until we can get a new door," said Mrs. Powers.

"Oh," said the Brain. "But my friends will miss the good ice creams we make."

"Well, it's bad news today," said Mrs. Powers. "Let's get back home right away."

"I know what to do," said the Brain.

The Brain then floated slightly above the ground, then his parents both curled around his torso, and they headed back to their house. As they reached home, the Brain then slowly lowered to the ground, but unaware of any incidents, the Brain's flight power was draining away. In a flash they fell quickly and landed on their bottoms, but with only very minor injuries.

"MY FLIGHT POWER!" cried the Brain. "IT'S GONE!"

"Well," said Mrs. Powers. "That's what you get for too much flight."

"That's ridiculous," said the Brain. "It will come back, I promise."

Then the Brain and his parents walked back inside their house. After they walked inside, there were terrible things going on. As they walked into the living room, the hands on the grandfather clock were whirling around like crazy, the TV was broken, the lamps were clicking on and off, and the furniture were all messed up. When they walked into the kitchen, the refrigerator was opening and closing back and forth, the oven was creating steam, and the microwave was making electrical surges. When they walked into the Brain's room, it was a complete mess. Then there came monsters that grew from underneath the Brain's bed.

Then the Brain and his parents quickly ran out of his room, down the stairs, and to the garage. They quickly stepped inside the light blue 2-door coupe. Mr. Powers sat in the driver seat, Mrs. Powers sat in the front seat with her husband, and the Brain sat in the back seat. Inside the car, it was tan and the gear shift was located on the center console between two seats. Mr. Powers quickly started the car, put it in gear, and backed out of the garage by creating an enormous hole on the closed garage door.

As they left from the house, they went down the streets until a gang of monsters started chasing after them. Right away, a lavender six-armed monster picked up the car with its right upper arm. After the monster picked up the car, the front tires were still rotating from Mr. Powers's acceleration. The Powerses went screaming when the incident happened. The monster held the car with the family in it twenty feet above its mouth and released it. The Brain and his parents almost tried to get out of the car and escape, but it was too late. The car fell right into the monster's mouth.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed the Powerses.

Right away, the Brain woke up and sat up on his bed.

"Whoa!" whispered the Brain. "It was just a nightmare! We're not dead, and nothing happened to our car."

The next morning on Wednesday at sunrise, the Brain went to school, still wearing his Bionic Bunny costume.

During school that day, the Brain's friends were starting to get bored with seeing him wear that costume like he was wearing the day before. Of course his laundry was all done, but that he became more interested in the costume instead.

Meanwhile in Mr. Ratburn's class, it was time to correct the Language Arts assignment with the class. Mr. Ratburn took out the teacher's edition of the _Language Arts Grade 3_ book and set it on the podium, showing page 94 face-up.

"Now everyone," said Mr. Ratburn, "take out your papers from yesterday's assignment, and open your textbooks, and we're going to check it over."

The students took out their papers from what they did the day before, their textbooks, and red checking pens and put them on their desks, and opened their textbooks to page 94.

"#1," said Mr. Ratburn, reading in the book. "_I and Ashley eated some ice cream._ What mistakes can you find in that sentence?"

The class raised their hands.

"Francine," Mr. Ratburn called.

"We say _Ashley and I_, not _I and Ashley_," Francine explained.

"Very good, Francine," said Mr. Ratburn. "Otherwise it is said backwards. Anyone else?"

The class raised their hands again.

"Muffy," Mr. Ratburn called.

"It's _ate_, not _eated_," Muffy explained.

"That's right, Muffy," said Mr. Ratburn. "There is no such word as _eated_, we say that we _ate_ something. All right, class. #2. "_I dunno where my bookbag is," said Jacob._ What mistakes can you find in that sentence?"

The class raised their hands.

"Alan," Mr. Ratburn called.

"It's _don't know_, not _dunno_," the Brain explained.

"Correct, Alan," said Mr. Ratburn. "There is no such word as _dunno_. We say that we _don't know_ where something is. All right. #3. _Us boys runned to the arcade center_. What mistakes can you find?"

The class raised their hands.

"Arthur," Mr. Ratburn called.

"We say it as _We boys_, not _Us boys_," Arthur explained.

"Awesome, Arthur," said Mr. Ratburn. "We use subject pronouns such as _I, we, he, she, _and _they_ before a verb or preposition in a sentence. But we use object pronouns such as _me, us, him, her,_ and _them_ after a verb or preposition in a sentence. Anyone else?"

The class raised their hands again.

"Buster," Mr. Ratburn called.

"It's _ran_, not _runned_," Buster explained.

"Bravo, Buster," said Mr. Ratburn. "There is no such word as _runned_, we say we _ran_ to go somewhere. Now, #4. _"Do you wanna try my deluxe chocolate chip cookies?" asked Amy_. What mistakes can you find there?"

The class raised their hands.

"Sue Ellen," Mr. Ratburn called.

"It's _want to_, not _wanna_," Sue Ellen explained.

"Sensational, Sue Ellen," said Mr. Ratburn. "There is no such word as _wanna_, we say _want to_ if we want something. Now, #5. _We're gonna leave tomorrow for Florida_. What mistakes can you find?"

The class raised their hands.

"Fern," Mr. Ratburn called.

"It's _going to_, not _gonna_," Fern explained.

"Fabulous, Fern," said Mr. Ratburn. "There is no such word as _gonna_, we say _going to_ if we're really planning on something. And, #6. _Stephanie traded in her old 1976 Chevrolet Chevelle for a 1986 Oldsmobile Cutlass Ciera, because her old car had broke down too much._ What mistakes can you find there?"

The class raised their hands.

"Francine," Mr. Ratburn called.

"It's _had broken down_, not _had broke down_," Francine explained.

"Fantastic, Francine," said Mr. Ratburn. "In that case, if you use the being verbs like _am, is, have, has, _and _had_ before an action verb, the action verb would be _broken_ not _broke_. And, #7. _But Mark hided his action figures away from where his younger sister could reach them._ What mistakes can you find there?"

The class raised their hands.

"George," Mr. Ratburn called.

"Get rid of the word _but_," George explained.

"Great, George," said Mr. Ratburn. "Using that conjunction is unnecessary as a start, and we're not doing paragraphs here. Anyone else?"

The class raised their hands again.

"Arthur," Mr. Ratburn called.

"It's _hid_, not _hided_," Arthur explained.

"That's right, Arthur," said Mr. Ratburn. "There is no such word as _hided_, we say _hid_. Now, onto #8. _Shelby took the bus with Carmen and I_. What mistakes can you find there?"

The class raised their hands.

"Jenna," Mr. Ratburn called.

"It's _with Carmen and me_, not _with Carmen and I_," Jenna explained.

"Jamming, Jenna," said Mr. Ratburn.

"What?" complained Buster, having copied exactly how it was said in the book, and not having re-written the sentence. He then wrote the word _me_ in red ink over the word _I_ that he wrote in pencil.

"Like I said," said Mr. Ratburn, "objective cases are used after verbs or prepositions, but subjective cases are used before verbs or prepositions. Now, onto #9. _Can Frances and me go to the movies?_ What mistakes can you find there?"

The class raised their hands.

"Muffy," Mr. Ratburn called.

"In that case, it's _May_, not _Can_," Muffy explained.

"Marvelous, Muffy," said Mr. Ratburn. "In that case, you ask for permission or if you're allowed to do something, we use the word _may_. The word _can_ means _able to_. Anyone else?"

The class raised their hands again.

"Francine," Mr. Ratburn called.

"It's _I_, not _me_," Francine explained.

"Fantastic, Francine," said Mr. Ratburn. "You use subjective cases before a verb or preposition, but objective cases after a verb or preposition."

Later, after they all corrected their own papers, they passed the papers around, picked them up, and put them all on Mr. Ratburn's desk. Most of the students did very well. The Brain didn't make any mistakes, and nor did Francine, Muffy, Arthur, Sue Ellen, and Fern make any mistakes. Buster made nine mistakes, and Binky made six mistakes.

At the end of the school day, some of the students told on the principal, Mr. Haney that the Brain was showing off to everyone that he was dressed as Bionic Bunny, and wanting to be referred to as "Bionic Brain". But the Brain had already left school, not knowing that the kids were telling on the principal.

Back at home, the Brain was watching some more _Bionic Bunny_ videos.

Later, when he went to bed, he was still wearing that Bionic Bunny costume than his pajamas.

The next morning on Thursday, the Brain went to school, still wearing that Bionic Bunny costume. As he went to class, Mr. Ratburn became very disappointed.

"Alan," said Mr. Ratburn. "Things would really go back to normal if you would just wear your regular clothes than that costume, you know it's not Halloween, and it's not a special day today."

Meanwhile, a voice came on the speaker.

"Alan Powers," called the secretary, Miss Tingley on the intercom, "please report to Mr. Haney's office. Alan Powers, please report to Mr. Haney's office. Thanks."

The Brain stood up from his desk and groaned. He walked out of the classroom and down the hallway. Then he entered the school office, past Miss Tingley's desk, and into Mr. Haney's office where Mr. Haney was waiting for him. Mr. Haney closed the door, and then Mr. Haney sat at his desk, and then the Brain sat in the chair aside from the desk and faced Mr. Haney, and felt puzzled and nervous.

"Alan Powers," said Mr. Haney with a disappointed look on his face, "your friends told me that you're showing off to everyone in that Bionic Bunny costume. Your friends are getting pretty annoyed and very bored of you showing them off like that. You know it's not Halloween, and it's not a special day, either. Now, starting tomorrow, I want to see you in your normal clothes. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," replied the Brain.

"Now, you may go back to class," said Mr. Haney.

The Brain stood up from the chair, walked out of the office, down the hallway, and back to Mr. Ratburn's classroom. He sat back down at his desk.

"Oh, what have I done?" the Brain said to himself, and put his hand on his head.

After school, the Brain headed home, riding on his bike. Meanwhile, another bicyclist who was on the street went through the mud puddle, and splashed mud all over the Brain, even on the costume.

"My Bionic Bunny costume!" cried the Brain. "Well, Mr. Haney was right, I shouldn't have been wearing this to school, and thanks to my mother for the laundry."

The next morning on Friday, the Brain went to school in his normal clothes and everything was back to normal.

"Wow," said the Brain. "No more Bionic Brain. Just my normal self again."

Then the Brain ran into Arthur, Buster, and Francine with a surprised look on his face. Arthur, Buster, and Francine were wearing Bionic Bunny costumes instead of normal clothes. At least it was enough to teach the Brain a lesson about wearing costumes to school when it wasn't Halloween or any special day.

**THE END**


End file.
